To Feel Defeat
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Leaf. That name is known throughout the entire Kanto and Johto regions. The name of the most powerful trainer that ever lived, one that has never lost a battle. To Leaf though, being unbeatable is...dull. Note: Takes place when Leaf is chosen as the protagonist and not Red.


Mt. Silver is cold. At the peak where Leaf stands, it's downright freezing to the core. The blizzard here only adds to the icy temperature. She did learn that you can adapt to such extreme conditions after living on the mountain for three years. Not that Leaf keeps time up here in the first place. All she does is wait, wait for the time that someone can go to this place too and defeat her. She doubts it though. She trained her Pokémon on this frozen mountain since she had gotten here. Three whole years of brutal training to make her Pokémon the strongest in the world. Unless she's unaware of a more insane, difficult spot than Mt. Silver, her Pokémon now are as tough as they come, and can get even stronger. While Leaf is content with her team of Pokémon being the (self-proclaimed) best that ever lived, that also meant that there is no more competition for her.

Well, maybe except him. Even then, she knows her team can best his. Their countless battles proves it. They fought in his grandfather's lab, Route 22 before the both of them collected any badges, Cerulean City, the S.S. Anne, the Pokémon Tower, Silph Co., Route 22 again when they obtained all eight badges, and for the very last time at the Indigo Plateau, the only place worthy of such a intense dual. Having defeated Kanto's Elite Four, the strongest trainers of the entire region, the two fought with their greatest Pokémon team. Blue, the Champion, versus Leaf, the most powerful trainer. No other battle could have possibly the same earth-shaking effect than those two rivals' last battle. In the end, Leaf did win and claimed her place in the Hall of Fame.

Up here on this mountain, Leaf's thrill of that grand finale Pokémon battle increases with each passing day. She, with all her heart, hopes for that day to come, the day when she can experience that feeling that she had never felt before. A battle where she can use the full force of her team to fight a worthy enough opponent that can make her lose.

Yes, lose. Leaf learned that winning means you are the stronger one, the one who came out on top and your opponent is the weaker one. From the moment she got her first Pokémon, her journey gave her the feeling of winning every single time. One may think that may be a good thing, but Leaf grew tired of the sensation. She wanted something more, wanted a bigger challenge, wanted to truly feel the thrill of a Pokémon battle. She wanted to lose. So, she trained for the day, and what better place than Mt. Silver? Three years later, facing someone better than her is a hope that seems impossible, but she nevertheless waits for it to arrive.

The sun is coming up again. Three years of staring at the sunrise and the beauty Leaf sees in it has not diminished a single bit. Watching it seems to always make her smile bigger and brighter, even if it is a small grin in the first place. She breaks her stare and opens her Bag. She reaches in, feeling all six Pokéballs in the place where they're kept. Her team. Her smile widens at her pride and joy. She takes one out, closes her Bag, and just holds it in her hand. Her beloved Pokémon and the rising sun couldn't give her a much better feeling.

Leaf's ears pick up that noise from behind her. It sounds like...footsteps! She instantly turns around. There, somewhere in the distance, is another person. She cannot make out the figure exactly, but that doesn't really matter to Leaf. She just stares at the figure approaching closer and closer. When the person is finally up close to her, Leaf picks up on the entire appearance of the person. The person is a girl, and she's awfully pale, though that can be because of the blizzard. On her head is a white hat and a red ribbon attached to it. She's also wearing blue overalls, a red long-sleeved undershirt with a white collar, white stockings, and red shoes. Leaf wonders how this girl is not already a human popsicle, but after looking at her own sleeveless green shirt, red skirt, green socks, red and white shoes, and red and white hat, her right to judge immediately vanishes.

The girl pulls out a strange pink and white device. Leaf raises her eyebrow as she fidgets with the gadget. When she seemingly stops doing something on it, the girl walks up to Leaf, grabs her hand, and places it in her free hand. Leaf stares at her as if a comedicly large question mark is over her head. The girl extends her little finger and thumb and places it next to her ear. Ah, a phone, Leaf figures. She does what the girl notions.

"Hey Leaf." That voice! Leaf knows that voice anywhere. "It's been a long time. How's my favorite little rival doing these days?" Leaf can only smile at hearing Blue's voice again. It's always nice to hear from an old friend. "Anyways, forget that. You see that girl, dont'cha?" Leaf looks at said person in front of her. "Such a chatterbox like always. Heh. That's Lyra by the way. And if she's up in that mountain with you, you know what that means." Leaf knows exactly what that means. This Lyra person obtained the sixteen badges of Kanto and Johto. Lyra took down the Elite Four and the Champion. Lyra beat Blue.

"Get ready Leaf, because Lyra's gonna take you down! Smell ya later!" With that parting, Blue hangs up. Leaf hands the device back to Lyra and points her Pokéball at her. She's going to lose, huh? The thought makes her smile even more. Leaf desperately hopes that Lyra can be true to Blue's final words.


End file.
